1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing device and an image capturing method which can generate a stereoscopic image including planar images viewed from multiple viewpoints using a single optical pickup system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, an image capturing device is known which can generate a stereoscopic image including planar images viewed from multiple viewpoints using a single optical pickup system.
JP2009-527007T discloses a configuration in which a single optical pickup system is provided and pupil division is performed by rotating a diaphragm, thereby generating a stereoscopic image.
JP2009-168995A discloses a configuration in which polarizing elements are provided and light is received using an imaging element for each light path, thereby acquiring phase information using a single optical pickup system.
JP1998-42314A (JP-H10-42314A) discloses an image capturing device which includes a single optical pickup system and an imaging element in which a first pixel group and a second pixel group are arranged to perform photoelectric conversion on light fluxes passing through different regions of the single optical pickup system, and which generates a stereoscopic image including a planar image acquired using the first pixel group and a planar image acquired using the second pixel group.
JP2008-299184A discloses a configuration in which the output of a first pixel is added to the output of a second pixel in the image capturing device disclosed in JP1998-42314A (W-H10-42314A).
JP2008-187385A discloses a configuration in which exposure control is performed in cycles set for 2D moving image pickup and 3D moving image pickup in a compound eye image capturing device including a plurality of optical pickup systems. Since depth is not changed in the 3D moving image pickup, a machine diaphragm is not moved as much as possible.